Survival Is A Game
by Orangeblossom Asakura
Summary: A cold, heartless King. A young, naive Mage. One deadly game. Yugi Muto a mage in training has his life turned upside-down as he is forced to fight for his life against a certain crimson eyed king. No one has ever survived so the question is, will he survive or will he be killed by his bloodthirsty monarch? Join Yugi as he plays in the fifth game of Survival! PUZZLESHIPPING STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**Orange:Hello Readers, I have a new Yugioh fanfic that I am now uploading. I have been planning this fanfic for a while so I hope you guys like it.**

**PS- I'm really bad at writing prologues but the chapters should be better**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

**Survival Is a Game**

**A Yugioh Fanfic**

Prologue

A long time ago in the world of magic and supernatural beings, there was a land called Tamashī. This land was ruled by a cruel, cold, hardened king. King Atem. No-one is sure why their king is so heartless, he just always was.

Everyone fears him, to make him angry was like signing your own death sentence. The only people who were safe from his wrath were the loyal priests who served at his side.

Now King Atem often got bored so he started a game to amuse himself. A game called survival. Every year the king would select one town or village. Every single member of that village was taken to a large, magical arena that was created by magicians of the king. Men, women and children were forced to go and if you tried to escape you were killed on sight.

Once the people were in the arena they had to try and survive in whatever environment they were in. And that's not all. It was King Atem's job to go around and kill every single person in the arena. He did it for amusement, as a hobby.

People grew to hate their king but no-one stood against him because they were all to scared. The tournament was started four years ago when the king was fifteen years old. Now the king was nineteen and he still enjoyed every death he brought his people.

Nearly everyone has lost hope. Most people fear for their lives and the lives of their children when it comes to the yearly selection. Only a few people wonder _'will we ever be free of this evil? Will we live out or lives peacefully or will we be killed as entertainment for our king?'_

Now the people of the land all had magical powers called the breath inside them. Everyone's power was different and unique. Most people however did not know how to wield their powers so they did not use them. Only a select few who were trained by magicians, witches or wizards could use their mage powers. And only a few were left around that were not in service to the king.

The question now is, Will anyone be able to save them and their king?

* * *

**Orange: Well I hope you enjoyed it, please review!**


	2. The Village of Sparks

**Orange: Here is chapter 1!**

**Yugi: Oh Joy**

**Orange: Glad you think so**

**Yugi: T_T I'm gonna die**

**Orange: DISCLAIMER- I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

Chapter 1

The sound of laughter filled the air as a two teens ran through the countryside. The lush green hills rolled on into the horizon and the rushing aqua river trickling through the hills sparkled in the morning sunlight. A multitude of colours exploded across the meadows in the form of flowers.

A young man who looked quite young for his age chased his best friend through the bladed grass and swaying flowers. He had a full rounded chin and cute chubby cheeks that still kept a portion of his baby fat, like a baby panda. He had large amethyst eyes which were sparkling jewels next to his porcelain peachy skin. He had plump, rosy lips that were curled into a joyful smile as he ran. Ebony black hair tipped with indigo was splayed out in spikes. A couple of blonde bangs framed his face and one short stray bang fell upon his forehead.

He was dressed in billowing sky blue robes that fluttered with the wind as he ran. The sleeves were embroidered with a darker blue thread that dangled off the ends. A dark blue belt was also tied around his petite middle. The robes looked fairly worn yet well-kept at the same time as they seemed to mould against the perfect skin of their owner. On the back of the robes a symbol of a triangle encased in a circle was printed in black, symbolising the wizard the young mage trained under.

Yes. This was the apprentice mage Yugi Muto. A resident of the small village of Sparks. The village of Sparks was well known for its exceptional college of thunder wizards. Yugi is a wizard in training under a member of the college. He has yet to learn thunder spells but is practising the basics of all types of magic.

"Get back here Darren, I'm not letting you get away this time" Yugi yelled loudly as he sped towards his running friend. Darren laughed and shot back "let's see if you can catch up this time, I remember it took you a whole two minutes to catch up after I stopped". Yugi growled deeply like an animal warning its prey.

Darren was also a trainee mage under the same master as Yugi. They were the best of friends yet the most competitive rivals. Darren had waist length blonde hair that had been tied into a plat, hanging by his back. Onyx eyes sparkled with mirth as he chuckled at Yugi's bothered face. Darren had high cheekbones, sharp features and a slightly pointy chin. A loose strand of hair ended near his left ear. He was also dressed in robes that looked exactly like Yugi's.

Darren ran towards the rushing river and started to chant under his breath. A blue glow surrounded his feet as he ran on top of the water over the river. Once he was on the other side he whirled around and waited as Yugi approached the river. "Come on Yugi, let's see if you can cast that simple density altering spell" he goaded earning himself a playful glare from Yugi. Yugi started to chant the same spell and the blue glow also surrounded his feet. Yugi bolted over the waving water without any problems and smugly smirked at Darren.

Darren's hand shot forwards and ruffled Yugi's hair making Yugi squirm. "Well done squirt, looks like you were paying attention in class". "Darren stop it" Yugi whined as he struggled to get away from the devil hand. Darren chuckle and stopped, allowing Yugi time to try and fix the mess made of his hair. Darren looked over at Yugi and smirked. "And one more thing, you were still too slow by two minutes".

"DARREN" Yugi snarled as he lunged at him, knocking him into the river. Yugi laughed mischievously as water poured waterfalls off of Darren's sodden robes. His hair was plastered to his face and was starting to go frizzy. Darren's disgruntled expression looked like someone who had been slapped by a goldfish. He was gobsmacked. "What's wrong Darren, couldn't take the challenge" Yugi taunted.

Darren blinked before he glared at Yugi. "You are definitely in for it now Yugi. You have five seconds to run". Yugi simply yawned and folded his arms around his waist. "Running is for cowards" he replied. Darren smirked as he crouched slightly. "All the more fun for me" he cackled as he grabbed Yugi and started tickling his sensitive sides mercilessly. "S-stop" Yugi gasped out through his uncontrollable laughter. "Not until you apologize for getting my robes dirty" Darren replied. "N-Never" Yugi retorted as he squirmed in Darren's arms.

"Yugi. Darren" a voice called out in the distance. Both boys turned their heads at the sound. A girl who was also their age of nineteen was running over to them. She had cerulean blue eyes that sparkled with happiness and joy and her shoulder length auburn hair waved at the wind as she ran.

She was dressed in a loose, pure white dress that flowed down to her knees. A dark blue sash was tied around her middle along with a bulging satchel. White sandals adorned her feet.

"Hey Tea what's up?" Darren asked as he released his captive who fell panting to the ground. Tea didn't speak for a while as she clutched her chest and tried to get her breath back. She cleared her throat before she replied "you two need to return to the village right away, it's important". "What's going on Tea?" Yugi asked curiously. "I don't know but Master Claude has summoned you and wants you to come and see him as soon as possible" she explained. Yugi nodded in understanding.

"Come on Yugi let's go, you know better than to keep master waiting" Darren stated as he marched off. "Hey wait for us" Yugi shouted as he and Tea ran to catch up. Yugi pouted at Darren who chuckled. "You should just walk faster Yugi".

After a ten minute walk back through the hills they finally emerged on the grand hill that overlooked their village. Fields full of flowers surrounded the small village. Stone houses that were a sooty grey colour stretched out in rows, some with small gardens behind them. In the centre of the village a tall tower stood watching over the town. It was also made of the sooty stone but it curved round in a spiral shape as it went up. At the top of the tower a large flame burned brightly casting a golden orange glow over the village. This was the village of Sparks.

"Hey look you can see the college from here" Tea exclaimed excitedly as she pointed over at the tall tower. "I know, the eternal flame is pretty isn't it" Yugi replied. Yugi stared as the flames danced before his eyes.

"Come on let's go, Master Claude doesn't like to be kept waiting" Darren announced before he ran off down the hill. Yugi dragged his attention away from the flame and ran off after his impatient friend. Tea sighed and walked back at a leisurely pace.

Yugi ran through the crowded streets a few paces behind Darren. He passed through the bustling market, past the clothes shop and finally arrived at the tower that was the Mages College. "We are so late" Darren complained as he pushed open the doors that banged loudly against the stone walls. Yugi and Darren sprinted through the entrance hall past all of the staring mages and ran up the marble staircase.

The entrance hall was a large opened out area which had a pearly white marble floor. Spell runes were carved onto the stone of the walls and large stain glass windows portraying many different wizards stretched from floor to ceiling. In the centre of the room there stood a large statue of the founder of the college. Albert Stormcloud.

The statue showed a big bulky man with a large face, slightly bulging nose and a short beard. His mouth was carved into a smile and the stone eyes looked determinedly over the room. He was dressed in big flowing robes that stopped at his feet.

His hands were outstretched in front of him and in one of the hands; he held a single, large lightning bolt. Albert Stormcloud was said to have been a very powerful storm mage of the old times and he created the college for thunder mages after he retired at the age of sixty. You see he used to be a war mage working for the royal family. He was very successful with the college however three years after he opened the college he was assassinated. We don't know who did it but everyone assumes that it was because he left the king's army.

Yugi and Darren ran up to the second floor of the tower where they went left down a corridor and entered the room second on the right.

"Master Claude we are here" Darren cried out as the two of them bolted into the room. "Finally it took you two long enough" a voice drawled. A middle aged man stood up from the desk he was sitting at. He had short emerald green hair and aqua eyes. He had a long, thin, protruding nose and a small, thin lipped mouth.

"I have a very important task for you two and it is of the utmost importance that you succeed without fail" Claude explained. This caught Yugi's interest. "What is it master?" he asked curiously.

"As you are aware the selection for Survival is upcoming tomorrow. I want you two to go around and tell everyone in the village to head for the sacred temple at noon tomorrow where we will hear the results of the selection announced". Yugi and Darren looked down sadly. "Yes master" they replied before they left to carry out their grave task.

xXx

The sun was shining brightly in the sky as the residents all made their way to the sacred temple that lay deep within the hill overlooking the village. A single path lead into the hill and everyone took it silently. Not a sound was heard from anyone but that was expected on the day of selection. It was like an unsaid tradition. The silence was full of sorrow as everyone knew that one village would be losing all of its residents soon. They just hoped it wasn't the Village of Sparks.

The sacred temple was not actually a temple. It was a large hollowed out cavern beneath the hill that could fit the entire village inside. An alter surrounded by candles was in the centre of the room and Master Claude was stood by it as the villagers assembled before him. Once everyone had arrived he put his left hand in the air and a silver round object flew up into the air and expanded into a large screen. On the screen was the royal crest.

Yugi, Darren and Tea were stood near the back watching from a distance. The royal anthem played before the crest disappeared and was replaced with the high priest. Priest Seto. He had short brown hair that was mostly hidden by a large blue hat with a golden snake on front. He had cold, piercing deep blue eyes that seemed to glare at everyone in the room. He was dressed in his blue robes and holding a golden rod with the eye of Horus in the middle of it with a wing on each side.

"Citizens of Tamashī, you have been gathered on this day for the fifth selection of Survival. The names of every town, village and city have been placed in this hat" he announced and pointed at a hat carried by two slaves behind him. "The King will be here in a moment to select a place from the hat but first I have a few things I need to remind you of. As you remember at the previous selection a number of citizens from the previous village tried to escape. I f anyone, man, woman or child tries to escape they will be hunted down and killed on sight". Yugi felt a shiver run up his spine as he remembered the horrifying pictures they were shown last year of the people who tried to escape.

Seto smirked and stepped to the side revealing a large set of double doors made out of solid gold. He pointed the rod at the door as he announced "And here is our King to reveal the selected village". The doors swung open and King Atem strided out.

Atem had dark crimson eyes that swirled with the blood of his many victims. His ebony black hair spiked out in almost every direction and was tinged crimson at the end. He had sharp, defined features and a smug smirk painted on his face. Golden bangs stuck out from above his forehead and a few lightning bangs ran along with his spikes.

He was dressed in vermillion robes with a dark purple under layer. A belt made of rubies and gold was fastened around his middle. A golden winged crown rested on his head and around his neck was the millennium puzzle. It looked like an upside-down pyramid with an eye of Horus on.

The two servants slowly approached the king and bowed before they held the hat before their king. Atem smirked and reached into the hat. The air was tense in the room as everyone held their breath, desperately hoping that their village wasn't the one called out. After a few seconds of looking around Atem finally removed his hand, clutching onto a single slip of white paper.

Atem looked at the name on the paper before he turned towards the screen. "The village taking place in the fifth Survival game is the Village of Sparks".

* * *

**Yami: So i'm basically the 'evil king' that everyone hates**

**Orange: Yep**

**Yami: Great ¬_¬**

**Yugi: And I am the super special awesome main character and hero**

**Darren: You forgot second best mage**

**Yugi: Shut up Darren. Wait a minute what do you mean second best?**

**Darren: You are the best after me of course**

**Yugi: *glare* DARREN!**

**Yami: I feel left out**

**Orange: Same**

**Yami: Please Review**


	3. Capture

**Orange: Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it ^_^**

**Yugi: Yeah because I know I won't**

**Orange: ^_^'**

**Yugi: *sigh* Please Read & Review**

**DISCLAIMER- Orange doesn't own Yugioh, just the storyline**

* * *

Chapter 2

Yugi felt like his world had just come crashing down on him. "N-No" he whispered defeated. His head slung towards the ground and he clenched his fist. 'Damn you Atem, how can you just kill your people for amusement' Yugi cursed inside his head as he glared at the image of the joyful king on the screen.

All around the room screams, wailing and distressed shouting could be heard as the villagers panicked. Tea burst into tears and clung to Yugi's chest as she wailed out her sorrow. "Why us, it's so unfair" she wailed as Yugi patted her comfortingly on the back.

"Don't worry" Yugi said but his voice started to crack as tears formed in his eyes. Darren came over and pulled the two of them into a group hug. "You two will be fine, I swear that I will protect you two- even if it kills me" Darren vowed.

That night the residents had a large party celebrating the last night that they would live in peace.

xXx

Atem sighed in boredom as he lounged on his golden throne. His priests stood in front of him bowing their heads. "Mahad tell me is the Arena ready?" Atem drawled. Mahad nodded as he replied "Yes your majesty".

"Excellent" Atem answered. He gestured to a servant who brought him a goblet full of red wine. "Seto" Atem said before he took a gulp of the wine. Seto took a step forwards.

"What is it your majesty?" Seto asked. "Tell me about this Village of Sparks" Atem demanded.

"The Village of Sparks is a small village in the southern meadows which is overlooked by a huge hill which is home to their sacred temple. The village is home to the mage's college for thunder wizards founded by Albert Stormcloud".

Atem smirked. "You say a college of thunder wizards. I'll certainly have fun this year; looks like some of them will be able to give me a challenge. When does Survival start?"

"Palace guards are heading to the village. Once they arrive they will escort the whole village to the arena where they will be registered and released into the arena. Also my lord, there is one thing about the arena. To make it more challenging and exciting for you we have placed certain quests, chests full of useful items such as weapons and medicine in the arena. This way some of the villagers can attempt to fight back" Seto explained.

Atem smiled. "Very good, now council is dismissed. I am going to train some more". He swung his legs around and raised from the throne. "Tell me as soon as Survival is ready" he commanded before he swiftly left the room.

A couple of the other priests left but a few of them stayed. Isis, Seto, Mahad and Shadi. Mahad sighed. "Do you think anyone will survive this time?"

"I hope so, we have included many weapons and medicine to help them" Isis answered. Then she added "Why was this horrible game ever started. As king Atem should be looking after his people not killing them".

Seto growled. "Atem would have been a great King. It was because Akhenaden put that survival idea in his head before he could find other ways to amuse himself. Aknamkanon would be distraught if he saw what has become of his son and kingdom. He raised Atem to be a kind, strong, respected king before he was assassinated".

"His anger, hatred and sorrow may still be controlling his actions even now. He never really did get over his father's death" Isis pointed out.

"Well we can't do anything more about it now, we can only wait until the one person Atem truly cares about comes along and changes his mind and helps him return to being the king he should be" Shadi stated.

xXx

Yugi yawned as the morning light hit his eyes. Blinking them open he found himself lying on the floor of the mage's college. Then he remembered that this was where he passed out during the party after Darren had convinced him to drink his first ever cup of wine. Needless to say his body didn't accept it that well.

Yugi groaned as a splitting headache made itself present in his forehead. "I am never drinking anything ever again after this" Yugi vowed as he quickly stood up. He regretted it as it caused him to feel lightheaded and slightly nauseated.

Looking to his left he saw Darren and Tea also asleep on the floor beside him. Yugi sighed before he walked over to the two of them and tried to wake them up. "Come on guys wake up" Yugi said as he shook them both by the shoulders.

Tea groaned and slowly got up. "What its morning already?" she pouted as she stretched her sore limbs and got to her feet. Darren simply pushed away Yugi's arms and rolled over. Yugi sighed. 'Looks like I'll have to get him up the fun way'.

Yugi smirked devilishly as he leant down and placed his hands over Darren's chest. He quietly started chanting so that his hands flickered with power before he pressed his hand down onto Darren's chest giving him an electric shock.

Darren yelped as he shot up into the air. "Yugi you little imp" he roared before he pounced on Yugi and started tickling him. "But you wouldn't get up you lazy ass" Yugi reasoned before uncontrollable laughter took control of him.

Tea smiled as the two boys teased each other until the sound of screaming and crying broke the pretence of normality. Tea gasped as hundreds of royal soldiers came bursting through the doors of the college, grabbing a hold of anyone they came across.

The royal soldiers were all dressed in steel armour that was branded with the royal crest in a blood red metal. There were no helmets but the armour otherwise covered them from head to foot. Each soldier had a steel sword hanging from their belt, waiting to be used on those that struggled.

Darren released Yugi and pushed him and Tea behind him. He glared at the group of approaching guards. He struggled when one of them grabbed him and pulled him out of the way. Tea began to cry when a soldier grabbed her by the forearm and started to drag her away. Yugi protested with insults as he was picked up and slung over a guards shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"LET THEM GO" Darren shouted as the three of them were dragged out onto the street where the same thing was happening to hundreds of other people. Huge metal cages were being filled up with people, each one splitting the villagers into different categories. There were separate ones for each gender as well as the different age groups. However there was a different type of cage for all of the mages. Their cage was more like a giant metal box that shimmered showing a powerful spell that blocked all magic.

Tea cried out to Yugi and Darren as she was pulled away from them towards a large group of sobbing, wailing girls. "TEA" Yugi wailed as he and Darren were pulled to their temporary prison. He tried reaching out to her over the guards shoulder earning himself a blow to the head from the said guard.

Yugi slumped in the man's arms as pain overtook his senses. He felt dizzy and his surroundings swam before his eyes as he was left in a dazed semi- conscious state.

"YOU BASTARD" Darren shouted as he struck out at the guard who hit Yugi with his foot. He succeeded in kicking the man in the stomach. The man gasped as he was winded slightly. Another soldier came over at the commotion before he glared at Darren and punched him in the face. Blood started to stream from Darren's mouth and trickled down his chin. His jaw also sported a bruise that was starting to go a pale yellow colour.

"Put these troublemakers in first" the soldier commanded the others before he stormed off. Yugi was lifted onto one of the cages and his hands were bound in a pair of metal handcuffs attached to the side of the box. Darren was placed in next beside him. Darren glared at the soldiers before they turned away and started to load more mages into the cage.

He looked to his left where Yugi was struggling to keep his eyes open. "Hey Yug, you okay?" he asked concerned. He reached forward with his bound hands and held onto the small teens shoulder. Yugi blinked before he replied "I'll live… for now at least".

Darren's eyes softened as he took in Yugi's distress that he was managing to hide from everyone else. "Go to sleep Yugi, you'll feel better after a nap. I'll wake you when we get to wherever we are going". Yugi mumbled a response before he slumped against the wall of the cage asleep.

Darren frowned as he turned towards the end of the cage where a soldier smirked at them before slamming the door shut, blocking their village from view. Darren could still hear screams and shouting from outside as his people were herded like sheep.

'How can they do this to us and not feel anything. We are human just like them. Is everyone as twisted as our king?' he thought to himself. He twitched slightly in shock as the metal box jolted and started to move. Darren sighed and tried to relax himself against the cool metal. 'Well here we go. I should rest and conserve my strength if I want to protect my dear friends'.

xXx

Yugi groaned as he returned to the world of the living. He looked around to still find himself in the moving cage along with Darren and eight other mages around the same age as him. They were all boys but they all showed the same expression of terror on their faces.

Yugi shuddered as he thought about all the previous games of Survival. There had never been any survivors. Yugi knew he was doomed to die as soon as the Village of Sparks was called at the selection but the thought of dying by the crimson eyed king's hand still terrified him.

When survival first started all those years ago and he first saw an image of the king, the unnatural blood red demon eyes gave him nightmares for weeks. The smirk that made his blood run cold every time he thought of it. King Atem was truly a demon in human form.

Yugi whimpered as he brought his knees up to his chest and hid his head in his arms. 'I'm scared. I wish that you were still alive…Mum…Dad…You always knew how to sort any problem out. That's why everyone loved you'. Tears started to pour from his closed amethyst eyes. 'I'm going to be joining you up there soon. That thought should make me happy but I'm not ready to die yet. I'm only nineteen years old. I'm barely even an adult. I wanted to make you proud, do something amazing before I die, become someone of importance'.

"Yugi?"

The worried voice broke Yugi out of his depressing thoughts. He looked to his right at Darren who was staring at him concerned. "I'm fine" Yugi mumbled back as he wiped the tears from his face. He refused to show weakness now. All his life he had been the small, innocent, weak, naïve little Yugi Muto. But not anymore.

"Yugi?" Darren asked again once he saw flames burn in his friends eyes.

"I swear that I will fight back as long as there is a single breath left in my body. I won't let Atem win. I'll fight back, and this time I'll show Atem that he can't control our lives anymore. I'll kill him if I have to".

Darren smiled. "And I'll be there to back you up every step of the way". Murmurs of agreement could be heard from the other mages who had listened to Yugi's speech with rapt attention.

Suddenly the cage stopped.

"What's going on" a small timid blue eyed brunette asked. A second later the door was flung open and one by one they were pulled out into the light. Yugi winced as he had spent so long in the dark and wasn't used to the light.

They appeared to be in a large hall made of pure white marble. Other cages were nearby and the petrified villagers were stood in cues for desks that were next to gates. The mages were taken to the left and told to wait at the end of a very long cue.

Darren considered trying to make a break for it but reconsidered when he saw the number of soldiers standing in lines near the walls and exits looking for any problematic protestors.

Yugi was standing on tiptoes as he scanned around the faces of the villagers looking for Tea. His height put him at a disadvantage as he still couldn't see very far. Yugi gulped as he looked back towards the front. Beyond the gates he could see a barrier where guards were removing weapons and certain dangerous items from people before shoving them into a large swirling portal made up of what looked like purple flames.

* * *

**Darren: I really hate soldiers**

**Yugi: And I really hate Atem**

**Atem: *pout***

**Yugi: ATEM! *tries to punch Atem who dodges***

**Atem: *grabs Yugi's hand* I can't wait to meet you in the story little one**

**Orange: Hey wait for the story Atem *kicks out***

**Darren: Please Review if you want Orange to continue updating this story**


	4. NOTE: EXAMS

I have five proper GCSE exams coming up in the next few months so I have to revise. This means that I may not be updating for a while as I will be busy revising. I will try to update when I can but it will not be that often. I apologize in advance to all of you who have been waiting ages for an update to my stories,

Orangeblossom Asakura

PS: As soon as all of my exams are over I promise I will update all of my stories, so please bear with me until then. (Orange:I REALLY HATE EXAMS!)


End file.
